Return to the Underground
by Lonessiea
Summary: Something has come over the powerful Goblin King. A mysterious entity has possessed him and is using him as a vessel to destroy his own world. In the mean time, a girl mysteriously appears as if the underground had brought her there for a specific reason.


**Introduction**

_I will never forget that day; the very day she exercised her power to the fullest. The day...she betrayed me..._

The copper morning light had beamed down through the only window of the tallest tower of the Goblin King's castle. The young king was lying in his chair which was always covered with some sort of fabric. Heavy footsteps revealed the chief Goblin, Garbohld, on his morning duty of waking the King. What was not to be expected was the sight of King Jareth already awake.

"My lord, you are awake already?" Garbohld asked in blatant curiosity.

Jareth was fiddling with the tassel which hung from one of the draping fabrics on his chair. The king's pose was nothing short of aloof. One leg hiked up on the arm of the chair and the other leg drooping down. Normally the Goblin King fancied the most extravagant of wardrobes, but in this instance he merely wore a cream colored blouse along with tight-fitting pale green tights. His boots had gathered dust from many days of negligence. The two mystical all-seeing eyes were staring into the very threads of the tassel. Lost in thought for what seemed like an eternity. Once the goblin's raspy voice had finally registered through Jareth's ears, the King finally drew his attention towards his chief officer. "Oh what do you want?" Jareth said in an annoyed tone, "I don't remember calling for you." The sense of annoyance in his tone had quickly turned to slight anger.

Garbohld stood his ground as he was trained to do and replied to his King. "My Lord, it is but my duty to wake you first thing in the morning." The goblin gulped big, but tried his best to hide the sound. It was a known fact to never rouse the Goblin King's anger. "Since you are already awake I shall relieve you of my presence," Garbohld stated as he tried to feign a calm composure down the staircase.

It was now quiet again. No voices or clanking of iron and steel could be heard. Jareth turned back into his aloof position and stared out through his window. The warm, yellow, rays graced the king's slender face and brought a glow upon his mystical eyes. Jareth closed his eyes. With a deep breath, Jareth let out a tender sigh. "What has come over me," Jareth whispered under his voice, "ever since...since she left, I've had no will to do anything."

After a brief pause, the King darted up from his chair in a fit of anger. "Curse that girl. This is all HER fault." Jareth began pacing back and forth throughout his chamber. "I'll never understand. She asked that I take that blasted child and so I did. I even gave her the chance to find him after merely doing what she begged me to do." Jareth scowled and turned to a halt and looked into a small mirror that lie hanging on the nearest wall. Only after a few seconds of staring into the mirror did Jareth see Sarah, the one who betrayed him, behind him in his reflection. In a panic Jareth swung around, but there was no one in the room with him. Mixed feelings began to bubble up inside Jareth's mind. He longed for Sarah as much as he despised her. He still loved her although he wanted to crush her. For the split moment he had seen her, he had hoped that it just wasn't an illusion so that he could convince her to stay and rule beside him as his queen.

The deceit that Jareth felt had forced him into a fit of upmost anger. The sky began to turn grey and then black. The anger could no longer be suppressed within the Jareth's inner self. From the large tower shrieked the loudest scream which anyone had ever heard. The force of Jareth's voice echoed throughout the walls of the Goblin city and even past the protective walls of the Labyrinth. Everyone, from Goblin to Fairy, had sprung from what they were doing and had their hands pressed against their ears. Try as they might the Goblin soldiers, in the room below, could not mute the sound even by a little. All around, there were little black suits of armor running around and bumping into each other.

Once the scream had finally ended the Goblins hesitated, for a moment, to stand up. Light footsteps could be heard coming from the direction of the spiraling staircase which led up to Jareth's room. The loyal goblin servants began to rush, one by one, towards the staircase each repeatedly shouting, "MY LORD!" Before the cries for their master could be heard, the faithful goblins were shot back by an invisible force which radiated from Jareth. The goblin soldiers and servants rushed towards their fallen comrades and shot a fearful glance towards their Goblin King. Too scared to talk, the goblins all knew that this wasn't their master but more of a shell inhabited by something dark, something evil.

Jareth didn't say a word, but his glance was more communication than anyone needed. His mystical eyes, no longer the way they were, were both of bold onyx and his mouth was stuck in a twisted grin. "So kind of you all to rush for my welcome" Jareth brushed some of his long, blond, hair out from his face, "and such devotion should come with rewards." A sick chuckle echoed from Jareth's throat, "However…you will get nothing but death if any of you come near me without my order."

The hoard of frightened Goblins all shook their heads in fright.

With nothing more to say, Jareth walked up to the stone wall. The Goblin King reached out against the wall, feeling it, and his beloved crystal spheres lie swirling in his other hand. The magic of the crystals allowed Jareth free movement through the wall and into the castle garden. The chilled air was crisp and it stung Jareth's nose with its purity. Jareth gave a scowl and then he noticed something. A strange light had appeared from the distance. For a brief moment, the white light had brought out the brown and blue in Jareth's eyes only for them to plunge back to their soulless black in the light's absence. "I wonder who that could be," Jareth said with a wicked grin.


End file.
